Strange Confrontations
by Moria-111
Summary: The FF8 gang fall into the remanents of a portal and get transported to...FF7! Not very original, but is one of my first attempts at fanfiction. Hopefully posting some of it will entice me to write more. Has the possibility of getting a higher-than-G rate


Okay, this is my first attempt at any fanfiction of any kind, so it's not my best writing. However, as stated in my summary, I'm hoping that posting it will convince me to write the rest of it, and maybe to go on and write more stories. Hopefully I'll get around to writing some humors, which I must admit are far more interesting to read (I recently discovered the amazing array of humorous aspects of yaoi (also known as slash), and I can't wait to try it out!) Please read, but only review if you want to. :-)  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Selphie looked at the screen showing the view underneath the Ragnarok. She squinted, trying to see better, but the thing, whatever it was, did not get any clearer.  
  
Warily, she spoke into the intercom, "Squall, I think you'd better come here. There's something weird down there."  
  
Squall rushed into the cockpit, Rinoa not far behind, "What is it Selphie?" Zell and Quistis followed, and they could hear the elevator coming up carrying Irvine.  
  
"Squall, there's something odd showing up on the ground view. I can't tell what it is, which is why I asked you to take a look. It could be something bad." Squall bent over the screen to see if he could figure out what it was. It took a few seconds only before he jerked away from the screen.  
  
"Lower the ship a little. If I'm right about what it is." Selphie began slowly lowering the Ragnarok, but she suddenly seemed to go rigid and the vehicle dropped like a stone, straight into the band of light that lay where a doorway once stood.  
  
****  
  
Cloud stood, drained the last of his beer, and walked over to where Tifa stood.  
  
She spoke, "Doesn't it feel strange, to not *have* to do anything?" She turned to face Cloud, "If we wanted to, we could take the Highwind and go travel the world, seeing the sites, without having to rush off to catch Sephiroth or something," she sighed, "In other words, Cloud, I'm bored."  
  
Cloud opened his mouth to speak, but before he could reply, there was a rumble, and the ground began to shake. The sound increased in volume until it drowned out all other noise. Suddenly, the sky seemed to shred in two, and an otherworldly light poured through, illuminating the entire town of Nibel. Cloud shielded his eyes, squinting, so as not to be blinded. Without warning, a shape appeared. Because the light was coming from behind it, it was impossible to see exactly what it was, but its form vaguely resembled that of a dragon.  
  
As the "dragon" descended, the light gradually faded away, until it was possible to see that it was not a dragon, but some sort of ship, with the word *Esthar* written on its side. Cloud continued to stare at the strange object, contemplating why it had come.  
  
With a rush of steam and some muffled noises, the craft landed. The tension in the air built, rising to an almost unbearable point, until someone walked away, thinking that nothing else was going to happen. The strain dissolved as more people left the scene of the landing. Tifa and Cloud stayed a little longer just to make sure that nothing happened, and then they too left to go have another drink where they could keep an eye on the ship and call the others at Cosmo Canyon.  
  
****  
  
As the Ragnarok descended from the pool of light into a strange, alien world, Squall stood stock-still, not able to think, speak, or doing anything to prevent the fall. He could only wish that something would happen to stop the terrible plunge into the unknown.  
  
When the Ragnarok came to rest, and everyone could move again, Squall immediately rushed to Selphie's side, to see if she was okay, but she was still as stiff as the Garden Masters' rules. Soon the others had surrounded her, and were looking worried.  
  
Irvine said, worriedly, "Hey, Selphie! C'mon, wake up!" His voice rose as he finished.  
  
Zell reached over to try to shake Selphie, but Quistis stopped him, "Zell, that's probably not such a good idea. You don't know what it may do to her."  
  
For once Zell didn't argue, "I suppose you're right, Quistis," he let his hand fall to his side in a gesture of helplessness.  
  
"Hey, are any of the view-screens working?" asked Squall. Zell walked over to the control panel and booted up the system.  
  
"Here, I've turned on all the cameras that show outside. Take a look and see if you can figure out where we are." Squall walked over to the screens. There were crowds of people surrounding the ship, pushing forward for a better look at it. Squall didn't recognize the town, but he barely thought about that, for amongst the mob was a young man (older than Squall but not old) who had spiky yellow hair, the color of Chocobo feathers. He had the look of a leader and a soldier about him. Squall had the camera zoom in for a better look. The man's eyes were aqua-green and seemed to glow with a strange light.  
  
Standing next to him was a lady with long, brown hair. She didn't look like someone who would easily give in; she wore fighting gloves on her hands.  
  
*She's another fist-fighter, just like Zell.* Squall said to himself. He stood straight and turned to the others. "Well, I'll be straight with you. It's not looking good. I'm afraid this town is totally unfamiliar to me, and I don't recognize any people. There is a man and a woman out there that look like they might be able to help, but I'm not sure.  
  
"Now, you must remember," he continued, "We must be cautious. We are strangers here. No one will know of us; we may be unwelcome. Try to be as friendly as possible," he looked at Zell, "Everyone must try to control tempers. Their customs are no doubt different, and something that might offend us may be common practice to them, and vice versa," he paused to take a breath, and pull together his last few thoughts. "Whatever awaits us out there, let us hope to whatever god you pray to that they speak the same language," the last was said with a cynical grin, as Squall thought to himself the things that could realistically happen to them if they made a wrong move. "Alright then, let's move out!"  
  
****  
  
Cloud downed the last of his drink, "So, Tifa, what do you think about all this?"  
  
"I think we should call the others on the PHS," she waited for Cloud to dial up the group at Cosmo Canyon. She looked at Cloud in exasperation, "*Now* would be a good time."  
  
Cloud shook himself, "Oh, right," he took out the PHS and dialed up the others of the group. *Ringgg! Ringgg!*  
  
Barret answered, "Barret Wallace, speaking."  
  
"Hey, Barret. It's Cloud."  
  
"Hi, Cloud."  
  
"Look, I need you and the others to get here as soon as possible. We've got something strange going on, and I want us to be at full fighting strength. You'll see what I mean when you get here. So much for a relaxing vacation. See you when you arrive. Bye," Cloud hung up the PHS, not leaving room for any questions. He turned to Tifa and said, "They'll be here soon. Let's go outside and check on the, um, the thing." With that he got up from his seat in the bar, and walked out to the square.  
  
****  
  
Cloud and Tifa stood outside of the bar, frozen in shock. The ship had opened a large door in its side and five men and women walked out.  
  
At the center of the group stood a man, about 5' 8" tall. He wore black leather pants and a jacket with fur along the collar. At his side hung a huge sword, with a gun at the hilt. Cloud's eyes passed over him quickly. In this day and age, you saw a lot of leader-types.  
  
Next Cloud looked at girl, standing beside the leader. She was wearing a blue jumper type of outfit, with black biking pants underneath. She wore a silver chain with two rings on it. One of the rings had a lion carved into it. Her hair was about shoulder length, black, and it had brown highlights in it.  
  
Ranged out from either side of the couple (that they were "an item" was of no doubt, as the man had his arm wrapped around the woman's waist) were three more men and women. There was a cowboy type fellow. There was also woman who held herself almost regally, and had the look of a teacher. Standing next to her was a man (boy, more like it), who was obviously either very nervous, or he had to go to the bathroom.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
If you've managed to get this far it either means the story wasn't entirely boring, or you have great will power. :-) Anyway, I know this ends kind of abruptly, but I wanted to get as much as I had posted right away, so that I could start feeling guilty for not writing and finally add on. I know this story is totally cliché and cheesy, but I promise it will get better. Maybe I'll even have to upgrade the rating. Who knows? Thanks everyone! 


End file.
